dragonball rise of dragons
by hyperdark06
Summary: its been said that the saiyans were the most powerful creatures in the universe and how they became extinct due to the tyrant frieza but now the saiyans may be reborn once more...
1. Chapter 1

Dragon ball rise of dragons

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or its characters that's Akira toriyama's job I only own my characters in this story. Okay this story takes place a hundred years passed GT and goku Jr's adventures. so enjoy

its been said that the saiyans were the most powerful creatures in the universe and how they became extinct due to the tyrant frieza but now the saiyans may be reborn once more...

Prologue:  
planet dragonia- night of the consul chambers time: 3:07p.m

as several gathered for the center many of the creatures gave their lasting impressions of their former leader, for some were disgusted and while others seemed to be happy for his death. Once a group of five elderly looking dragons stepped forth. They quickly gazed down at the accused for this sinful crime against not only his crown, his bloodline, and his race.

as the lonely dragonic male gaze upon his judges he gives only a simple smile at the only love ones he loves.

"Mommy, what's going to happen to daddy" asked a young boy standing to his mother,

"Johnny, I don't know" his mother answered.

once the grand court room began to silence the dragonic elders gazed at soren and spoke: "soren high prince of the dragonic court, you have been sentence to death by order of the dragonic consul, how do you plead"

"not guilty" soren answered.

"We've thought as much soren, we the dragonic consul shall give the condemned several words to speak on his behalf, if anyone have anything to say to the condemned please speak now" spoke goven leader of the dragonic consul.

"Soren, please I don't want you to die" cried mai,

"it's alright, my beloved I shall die with honor, knowing your keeping ryujin and Johnny safe" soren replied. "besides I know in my heart that our sons will set everything right"

as mai began to weep over her lover and husband Johnny and ryujin both began to call for their father  


"daddy, daddy" they both shouted,

"its okay, my sons be strong, for someday I shall return to you" soren replied to his children.

as soren gazed back at the dragon consul he began to speak his last: "for many years our race have been a race that have kept closed doors for quite sometime, as I gaze upon this room there's not one of you willing to risk what I have done. so what if I mated outside my species, outside my royal blood it doesn't matter I'll willing happy to give my life for my human wife mai, and our children Johnny and ryujin, as well as our unborn daughter mei. All of you within my father's court are blinded by your corruption that you can't understand what true happiness is."

"Silence soren, you gone against your own kind, by mating with this creature, and now she has spawned abominations that shall forever curse our dragonic blood" goven replied.

"my children, are not abominations you just don't understand what it means to be a parent" soren argued

"maybe I don't soren, but if not being a parent means, having to protect the linage of our race then I very well see much parenting here" goven said.

"then you are blinded by your own corruption" soren argued,

"no soren it is you who are blind, but the time for words are over bring forth the goddess" goven ordered

as several dragonic men brought forth this huge statue of an jade encrested woman before soren he gazed upon her was of stunning to see her ready to pass judgment.

"great goddess of life, we heed to now to pass judgment on one of your own for he has fallen from your path and have sinned against his own kind, cleanse us of this sinner so we maybe reborn" goven chanted.

as the chanting continued the statue's eyes began to open and look down upon soren and soon fired off an energy beam down on him turning him into a jade statue

as mai and children were forced to watch tears began coming down from her eyes as she watch her beloved husband turned into a statue and then shattered into a million pieces.

"Soren nooo" she cried as the only piece she saw was the head of her husband rolling towards her.

"It is done, bring forth the hybrids" goven commanded  


as the dragonic soldiers did as they were commanded to they grabbed Johnny and ryujin to place them upon the altar to be judged.

"what are you doing, let my children go" mai cried out.

"Mommy," the boys cried

"we must protect our race, destroy the hybrids" goven ordered.

"Johnny, ryujin, no" mai shouted as she tried run towards her sons but only to be knocked away by a dragonic soldier.

As the goddess fired again the beam came ever closer to Johnny and ryujin only to be stopped by a huge beeping sound.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP," when the sound of an alarm clock waking up the young youth from his sleep.

As the youth pressed the snooze button on his alarm clock he quickly sat up in he's bed thinking about his dream.

"Father" the youth spoke soldomly.


	2. enter johnny mitsuda the black dragon

Bojin house- mt. paozi- Johnny's room- time: 7:27 am

as the young youth quickly hopped from his bed he immediately turned on his radio as he quickly jumped into the shower for school. Once the radio sounded it quickly began telling the news.

"Good morning neo west city, it's a beautiful sunny morning out with the temperature climbing to a nice 78 degrees, so have your sun block ready. In later news neo Satan's city mayor held a press conferce today, speaking on the rising gang violence that plagued our fair streets and cities. So the mayor has organizated the anti-crime league, to combat the veil villains that plague our streets and towns. But enough of the anti-crime league now for the top hit of the day. ayumi takaishi with her new single "honey Flash"'

as the song played over the radio Johnny began thinking about his dream "father, why did you sacrifice yourself for us," he thought as the warm heated water came slapping down upon his back.

"I don't understand, why do I keep having that same dream" he thought as he ran over to shut off his shower "could it have something to do with the dragon's fang I'm en crescent with" he thought once more as he hopped out of the shower only to caught with the flash of a camera within his face and young girl of five standing before him.

"Good morning onii-chan" Mei said taking another picture of her brother.

"Mei is there any reason why you're in my room and with a camera" Johnny asked his young sister.

"its family picture day at my school, I have to take pictures of our family onii-chan" mei explained

"ok, but couldn't you take a picture of me after I'm out of the bathroom" Johnny said reaching for a drying towel "besides go and take pictures of mom and grandpa I'm sure they're really photogenic"

"I could but I wanted a picture of you onii-chan" mei replied.

"I see, now that you took my picture how about you leave my room so I can get dress" Johnny insisted.

"okay oni-chan" mei spoke as she left Johnny's bed room

as Johnny got dress for school he began to wear his black jeans, with a white shirt and black capsule corp. jacket with his black boots after he was dressed he immediately greeted his mother and grandfather before heading for the front door.

"Hi mom, bye mom" Johnny said as he quickly left only to be stopped by his mom.

"Hold on Johnny, don't forget your lunch" she said holding a brown paper bag.  


As Johnny grabbed the bag from his mom he quickly left only to be reminded to pick up he's sister after school by his mother.

"I will" he shouted as he hopped on his motorcycle and left for shenron high.

"That boy always ready to make a speedy exit" his grandfather commented.

"Yeah, that's Johnny for you Mr. Speed demon himself." replied mai


	3. the glory that is shenron high

Shenron high-neo west city-time: 9:45a.m.

As Johnny arrived at shenron he quickly parked his motorcycle in the school garage and headed for the building. once inside he was greet by the looks of old friends and new enemies, since the start of his new school year at shenron, once he walked over to his locker and pressed the combination lock his locker soon opened allowing to place his books inside. After that task was complete he was soon met with one of his old friends as Patrick walked to Johnny he was soon met with a fist to the jaw caused by Blake forester of the high school football team.

"I thought, I told you to stay away from my girl cross" he shouted "cause I hear you were hitting on her again"

as Patrick slowly got up from the ground he wiped his mouth from the spit on the side and said "look Blake, it isn't my fault your girl like me in fact, she love's me" just then Blake in furious anger launched another fist to Patrick's face only to be stopped by Johnny when he grabbed Blake's fist.

"You really need to learn to control your anger Blake, before it gets you killed" Johnny replied.

"Well, well, if it isn't the bodyguard Johnny mitsuda, stay out this mitsuda this is between me and your boyfriend over there" Blake spoke pointing to Patrick.

"Well if you have a problem with him, then you'll have to deal with me" Johnny said almost squeezing Blake's hand. As Blake screamed in agony a teacher quickly appeared before the fight was started and said "do I have to send you to the principal again Johnny mitsuda" she asked.

"No Miss Bass" Johnny replied.

"Ok then, let go of Mr. Forester's hand and all three of you head to class your missing your first hour" bass ordered.

As the three students did as they were told heading to their first hour class which was political science with Mr. Bartin as their teacher once the class bell rang all the students made it to their seats. As Mr. Bartin arrived in the classroom he was surprised to see a whole new crop of fresh faces in the new year of school.

"Hello students, for those who don't know me or had me last year I'm Mr. Bartin briefs your teacher for political science this year, "

"now who can tell me what political science is" bartin asked his students.

As none of the students were willing to answer one step forth to give her answer a female with blue jeans pants, a white shirt and blue hair stood forth to answer Mr. Bartin's question.  


"Political science is the study of politics and the science behind them" bulla answered.

"Great job, miss?" bartin asked.

"Oh, bulla briefs sir" bulla answered politely

"bulla briefs huh, by any chance you related to yola briefs" bartin asked her.

"Yes sir, she's my older sister" bulla answered.

"I see it seems you and I are related as well" bartin told her.

"Really," bulla asked.

"Yes, for you see yola's my wife"bartin replied.

"Wow, I didn't know that" bulla responded.

"Oh great, the bookworm is related to the teacher, what a shocker!" Blake interrupted.

"Lay off Blake, leave her alone" Johnny ordered.

"Make me mitsuda, unless your man enough" Blake replied in a cocky overzealous tone.

as Johnny got up from his seat to walk over to Blake and Blake doing the same the two boys stood in each others faces as the class awaited for the fight to begin tension soon began to grow as the boys were ready to fight until both their heads met with two chalk sticks threw by the teacher Mr. bartin "Johnny mitsuda, Blake forester you two stay behind for class" bartin ordered.

"but Mr. bartin, I have football practice" Blake argued,

"I don't care, you could've thought of that before picking a fight with Johnny" bartin replied as Johnny slightly snicker at Blake's plight bartin quickly turned his attention on the dragonic half-breed and said "what's so funny, Mr. mitsuda I could add detention if you want it".

"No it's alright, but I just defended your sister-in-law for you" Johnny replied

"I know, and I'm grateful but I do not want you or Mr. Forester to start fights in my class"bartin replied.

"okay, I wont as long as you can kept that rich boy in line I'll be straight" Johnny said sitting back in his seat,  


"fine, how that the tension is over I want all of you to turn to page 56 in your textbooks and we'll cover the line of presidents" bartin said as the class did as they were told the class bell rang to where Johnny and Blake stayed after class as the dragonic half-breed waited for the end Mr. bartin quickly walked to both of them staring at them and then around and asked. "I don't understand, why you two don't get along with each other"

"I don't know, maybe its the fact that the school act like they depend on Blake and his money" Johnny commented

"that is not true, Mr. bartin my father pays a wealthy sum on this school and its students, its just that we cant except lowlifes like mitsuda here into our school" Blake argued.

"What did you say to me, you rich bastard" Johnny said growing in anger,

"you heard me, lowlife" Blake responded.

"Enough!" bartin yelled "you two need some serious talking from your parents, how about I schedule a conference between me and both of your parents" he continued.

"That's fine by me," Johnny replied,

"what, my parents cannot come, besides they're far to busy right now for a conference anyway" Blake said with such confidence.

"I don't care, bring them Mr. Forester or I will fail you for my class" bartin told him.

"oh alright, I will" Blake replied,

"good; I expect to see your parents on the eighth of this month got it" Mr. Bartin told both of them.

"yes sir, Mr. bartin" Johnny and Blake answered in unison

as the day of school ended Johnny got on his motorcycle and was ready to leave but before he could do just that Blake appeared with a few other students from the school. "What do you want now Blake" Johnny asked.

"you dead, for you have made a mockery of me and my father for the last time" Blake replied "kill him, and buried his body so there's no evidence" he ordered.

as Blake's thugs got close to Johnny one of them quickly swung their fist at him but Johnny still on his bike grabbed the guys fist and returned the blow back with one of his own, back to the assailant 

knocking him into another student's car shattering it. Blake surprised by Johnny's strength sends more after Johnny only watch them be taken down by the half-breed  
"this isn't over mitsuda I will have revenge" Blake spoke leaving the student garage.

"Man, what a loser, I'd better go get Mei before mom has a fit" Johnny said as he started his motorcycle and left the school.


End file.
